Paramore
Paramore is an American Pop rock band that formed in Franklin, Tennessee in 2004 consisting of Hayley Williams (lead vocals/keyboard), Josh Farro (lead guitar/backing vocals), Jeremy Davis (bass guitar), and Zac Farro (drums). The group released their debut album All We Know Is Falling in 2005, and their second album Riot! in 2007, which was certified platinum in the US and gold in the UK and Ireland. In 2009 they released the third album, Brand New Eyes. History Formation and All We Know Is Falling (2002–2005) In 2002, at the age of 13 (b. December 27, 1988), vocalist Hayley Nichole Williams moved from her hometown Meridian, Mississippi to Franklin, Tennessee USA where she met brothers Josh and Zac Farro while attending private school.for ThisAlternative Press 2008 FebruaryBiography Shortly after arriving, she began taking vocal lessons with Brett Manning.Youth Gone Wild Prior to forming Paramore, however, Williams and bassist Jeremy Davis took part in a funk cover band called the Factory, while the Farro brothers had practiced together after school.ASL's Exclusive Interview With Paramore The other members of what was soon to be Paramore had been "edgy about the whole female thing" of having Williams as vocalist, but, because they were really good friends, she started writing for them and it eventually worked out. The band was officially formed by Josh Farro (lead guitar/backing vocals), Zac Farro (drums), Jeremy Davis (bass) and Hayley Williams (lead vocals) in 2004,http://www.paramore.net/about#band_history with the later addition of Williams' neighbor Jason Bynum (Rhythm Guitar). They took the name Paramore, which is derived from the maiden name of one of the group's former bassists during the time in which they were "still playing in the garage"Hello My Name is Paramore once the group learned the meaning of the homonym; paramour ("secret lover"), they decided to adopt the name, using the Paramore spelling.Interview With Paramore The band's first song written together was "Conspiracy", which was later used on their debut album. Over the following years, Paramore performed at venues outside the greater Nashville area, including the concert festivals Purple Door and Warped Tour. John Janick, CEO and co-founder of the music label Fueled by Ramen, got a hold of Paramore's demos and went to a Taste of Chaos performance in Orlando, Florida to see the band perform live. After a smaller private performance at a warehouse, the band was signed to the label in April 2005.Interview: Hayley Williams and Josh Farro of Paramore Paramore traveled back to Orlando to record their debut album All We Know Is Falling, but, shortly after arriving, Davis opted to leave the band citing personal reasons. The remaining four members of Paramore continued with the album, writing "All We Know" about his departure, and later deciding to base All We Know Is Falling around the concept. The album artwork also reflected Paramore's grief as Williams explains, "The couch [on the cover of All We Know is Falling] with no one there and the shadow walking away; it's all about Jeremy leaving us and us feeling like there's an empty space." Recording for All We Know is Falling had taken three weeks, and promotional material for the album had only featured the four of the remaining members. Before touring, the band added John Hembree (bass) to their line up to replace Davis.Paramore Interview During that summer, Paramore was featured on the Shira Girl Stage of the 2005 Warped Tour. After being asked by the band, Davis returned to Paramore, after five months apart, as Hembree left.Paramore Kerrang! Article All We Know Is Falling was released on July 24, 2005 and reached #30 on the Billboard's Heatseekers Chart. Paramore released "Pressure" as its first single, with a video directed by Shane Drake, but the song had failed to place on the charts. The video featured the band performing in a warehouse, eventually getting sprayed with water sprinklers as the storyline of a conflicted couple occurs. "Pressure" is also featured on the soundtrack to the EA Games video game The Sims 2 for the Playstation 2 and Xbox. In July, "Emergency" was released as the second single, the video again reuniting the band with director Shane Drake and featuring Hunter Lamb, who replaced Bynum on guitar. The video for "Emergency" showcased Paramore in another performance, this time fixing the members bloody and in worn costumes. The third single "All We Know", was released with limited airtime, and the video consisting of a collection of live performances and backstage footage. In January 2006 they were a part of the Winter Go West Tour where they played alongside Seattle bands Amber Pacific and The Lashes, and in February, Williams' vocals were featured on "Keep Dreaming Upside Down" by October Fall.October Fall - A Season in Hell In the spring 2006, Paramore was an opening act on headlining tours for both Bayside and soon afterwards, The Rocket Summer. They toured the United Kingdom from October 5 to October 15, 2006, where they ended in London at The Mean Fiddler. The band then covered Foo Fighters' "My Hero" for the Sound of Superman soundtrack which was released on June 26, 2006.IT'S A BIRD, IT'S A PLANE™, IT'S SOUND OF SUPERMAN During the summer of 2006, Paramore played a portion of Warped Tour, primarily on the Volcom and Hurley Stages, and their first night on the Main Stage was at a date in their hometown of Nashville. Paramore's first United States headlining tour began on August 2, 2006 to a sold-out audience with support from This Providence, Cute Is What We Aim For, and Hit the Lights with the final show in Nashville. That year they were voted "Best New Band", and Williams as #2 "Sexiest Female", by readers of the British magazine Kerrang!.Paramore In 2007, Paramore was named by British magazine NME as one of ten bands to watch out for in their "New Noise 2007" feature. In January, the band played an acoustic set for the grand opening of a Warped Tour exhibit at the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame,Warped adds Agent Orange, video from Rock'n'Roll Hall of Fame exhibit and the dress Williams wore in the video for "Emergency" was also put onto display in the exhibit.Warped Tour: Thirteen years of memorabilia to Cleveland Paramore was featured in Kerrang! magazine once more, however, Williams believed the article was an untrue portrayal of the band, particularly because it focused on her as the main component. Afterwards, Williams addressed the issue in the band's LiveJournal, with a post saying, "we could’ve done without a cover piece. sorry, if it offends anyone at Kerrang! but i don’t think there was one bit of truth in that article."Paramore Not Happy About Kerrang Article In April, Williams' vocals were featured in "Then Came To Kill" by The Chariot.God Makes Real Noise They headlined a tour in early 2007 with This Providence, The Almost and Love Arcade. 2007–2008: Riot! and other projects Paramore began recording their second album Riot! in January 2007, ending production in March, without the guitar of Hunter Lamb (who left the band early in 2007 to get married); without Lamb, lead guitarist Farro was required to play both guitar parts on the album.Paramore: They’re Looking for a Riot! Lamb has since been replaced by guitarist Taylor York, who had been in a band with the Farro brothers before the two met Williams, as temporary member for the duration of touring.Paramore After being courted by producers Neal Avron and Howard Benson, Paramore opted to record Riot! with New Jersey producer David Bendeth (Your Vegas, Breaking Benjamin), releasing the album on June 12, 2007. Riot! entered the Billboard 200 at number 20, the UK charts at number 24, and sold 44,000 its first week in the United States. The name Riot! had been chosen because it meant "a sudden outburst of uncontrolled emotion", and it was a word that "summed it all up". The first single from the album, released June 21, 2007, "Misery Business", is, according to Williams, "more honest than anything I've ever written, and the guys matched that emotion musically."redemption. it's a long story. Summer of 2007 saw Paramore participating on their third Warped Tour and posting journals of their experiences on yourhereblog for MTV. In June they were declared by Rolling Stone as "Ones to Watch".Paramore Paramore made their 1st Live Television debut on Fuse Networks daily show, The Sauce The second single from Riot!, "Hallelujah", was released on July 30, 2007, and is currently only available online and on UK television. The video, much like "All We Know", features backstage footage and live performances. In August 2007, Paramore had been featured in television spots on MTV, performing acoustic versions of their songs or acting in short accompaniments to MTV program commercials. As "MTV Artists of the Week", the band filmed the faux camping themed spots in Queens, New York, all written and directed by Evan Silver and Gina Fortunato.Behind the Scenes: Paramore's TV Spots Mtv.com also has a collection of short videos with the band to promote Riot as well. For weeks in August 2007, the "Misery Business" video was the number one streamed video at MTV.com.MTV Doesn’t Care About Black People, Either On October 8, Paramore played "Misery Business" live on Late Night with Conan O'Brien, a booking made possible due to the friendship struck between the band and Max Weinberg during the 2007 Warped Tour.i forgot to tell you guys. i'm such a jerk! In August, Paramore participated in the band New Found Glory's music video for their cover of Sixpence None the Richer's song "Kiss Me". On October 11, 2007, the music video for "Crushcrushcrush" debuted on the United States television as the next single from Riot!. The video for "Crushcrushcrush" featured the band playing a performance in a barren desert, being spied upon, and later destroying their equipment. The single was officially released in the United States on November 19 and made available in the United Kingdom on November 12, 2007.Paramore Williams recorded guest vocals for the tracks "Church Channel" and "Plea" for the Say Anything concept album In Defense of the Genre released on October 23, 2007.Say Anything To Post New Song The group performed live, acoustic style in Boston on November 29, 2007 for FNX radio. On December 31, 2007, Paramore performed on the MTV New Years Eve program which ran from 11:30 p.m. to 1:00 a.m. Paramore was featured on the cover of February 2008 issue of Alternative Press magazine and voted "Best Band Of 2007" by the readers.Paramore The band was nominated for "Best New Artist" at the 50th Annual Grammy Awards presented on February 10, 2008 but lost to Amy Winehouse.50th Annual Grammy Awards Nominations List Early 2008 saw Paramore touring the United Kingdom, supporting their album Riot!, along with New Found Glory, Kids in Glass Houses and Conditions.Tours: Paramore / [[New Found Glory] (UK)] In early February 2008, the band began a tour in Europe,Paramore upcoming shows however on February 21, 2008, the band announced that they had cancelled 6 shows due to personal issues. Williams wrote on the band's web site that "the break will give that band 'a chance to get away and work out our personal issues'". Mtv.com reported that fans of Paramore were speculating about the future of the band and reported rumours of trouble had been began earlier in the month when Josh Farro expressed his anger against the media's focus on Williams.Paramore Cancel European Tour, Say They Need Time Off To Deal With 'A Lot Of Internal Issues' The band, however, returned to their hometown to record the music video for the fourth single "That's What You Get", which was then released on March 24, 2008. The band toured with Jimmy Eat World in the United States in April and May 2008. The band headlined the Give It A Name festival in the United Kingdom on May 10 and May 11, 2008. Also the band performed on the In New Music We Trust Stage at Radio 1's One Big Weekend in Mote Park, Kent on May 10, 2008. Paramore had their debut Irish performance at the RDS in Dublin, Ireland on June 2, 2008. Also, Paramore performed at the 2008 Vans Warped Tour from July 1- July 6, 2008. On MTV'S TRL, May 7, 2008, lead singer, Hayley Williams said that the band was working on a new album, and that it would hopefully be released by next summer. Hayley says she and the band have been practising the new songs during the sound checks on tour. In an Alternative Press cover story, Zac Farro speculated on a forthcoming album, saying that it would sound like bands Mew, Thrice, and Arcade Fire. On May 19, Paramore announced on their website that they will be going on tour again, the tour being named "The Final RIOT! Tour" and starting July 25 and ending September 1. On this tour, the band performs part of Leonard Cohen's "Hallelujah"inTuneMusic: Paramore in Asbury Park. On September 2 Paramore released a collaboration hoodie along with Hurley Clothing based on the album Riot!. All proceeds go to the Love146 foundation. 2008–present: Twilight Motion Picture Soundtrack, The Final Riot!, and third studio album Paramore's song "Decode" is the lead single for the novel-based Twilight film. Another song called "I Caught Myself"[http://www.mtv.com/movies/news/articles/1596357/20081006/story.jhtml Twilight Soundtrack To Include Muse, Linkin Park And, Of Course, Robert Pattinson] is also featured on the film's soundtrack. The band began shooting the video October 13 and singer Hayley Williams posted photos on the band's website of them on the set. "Decode" was released on October 1, 2008 on the Paramore Fan Club site as well as Stephenie Meyer's website.Official Stephenie Meyer WebsiteParamore's 'Twilight' Song 'Decode' Premieres On Stephenie Meyer's Web Site The video was premiered on November 3. Hot Topic hosted listening parties for the soundtrack on October 24, 2008, and the album was released on November 4, 2008. Borders released an exclusive version of the soundtrack that features an acoustic version of "Decode." The band released a live album named The Final Riot! on November 25, 2008. The album includes a bonus DVD with a full concert recorded in Chicago, IL as well as an exclusive behind the scenes documentary. As of the 9th of April 2009, The Final Riot! is certified gold in the United States. In January 2009, Josh Farro spoke about the band's upcoming third studio album. Talking to Kerrang!, Farro said: "We're gonna try to record it in Nashville. I think writing the album there will inspire us, and then if we record there too it'll be a lot easier since we can sleep in our beds at night rather than in hotels like the other 300 days out of the year! We're not sure who's going to produce the record yet. We did "Decode" with producer Rob Cavallo, which was a good experience, but we're looking around and don't want to make any decisions until we have a lot of songs and we know what we're looking for. We really enjoy our live sound and we want a producer who can really capture that."Josh Farro speaks to Kerrang! about 3rd studio album On January 21, 2009, it was announced that Paramore will be the special guest with Bedouin Soundclash and The Sounds at the No Doubt Reunion Tour 2009, starting in May 2009 in outdoor amphitheaters and arenas across the US and Canada.Bedouin Soundclash, and Paramore Opening for No Doubt's Reunion Tour. Noise Press. Retrieved on 2009-02-25 As of March 2009, Paramore has been writing new material for the 3rd album, and they will be going to the studio in late March or April. The band has been targeting for a summer release date. On the band's LiveJournal, it was announced that the producer for the new album will be Rob Cavallo (known for also producing Paramore's "Decode" and several other bands' albums such as Green Day, Avril Lavigne, Less Than Jake and My Chemical Romance). On March 23, 2009, Paramore started their studio work for the 3rd album in California. They are recording in a studio in Hidden Hills. Musical style and influences The majority of Paramore's recordings come from collaborations between lead vocalist Hayley Williams and lead guitarist Josh Farro — Farro first writes the music, afterwards taking it to Williams for a melody and lyrics, and from that point the song worked out between the two. Once the foundation is laid out, the remaining band members help to work on sound and arrangement. The duo's songwriting has had its critics, being called "contrastly cliched and weak at points",Riot! Review while others have said the songs are "ridiculously catchy" and "sing-a-long worthy".Paramore Riot! Review Joshua Martin had written after an interview with Williams, "The band isn't just a short pop-punk girl with red hair and a spunky attitude. Their music is like them, it's aged differently. It's sped up, and slowed down. It's emo without being whiney, or bratty. Almost a very literal anti-Avril Lavigne." Alternative Press magazine had commented that the band was "young sounding", while consistently being "honest".Interview: Paramore Paramore's first album All We Know is Falling had an arguably more "formulaic pop-punk" sound that was "delivered particularly well"Paramore - Riot! and the combination of the two had created a "refined rock infused pop/punk album."Paramore The band's second release, Riot! was said to explore a 'diverse range of styles," however, not straying far from "their signature sound." Alternative Press and various other reviewers have noted that the band's stage performances have helped boost them to larger fame. Alternative Press states that Williams "has more charisma than singers twice her age, and her band aren't far behind in their chops, either."Bamboozle Recap: Day 1 Singer-songwriter John Mayer had praised William's voice in a blog in October 2007, calling her "The great orange hope"; "orange" in reference to her hair color.Paramore Because of the female fronted aspect of the band, Paramore has gained comparisons to Kelly Clarkson and the afore mentioned Avril Lavigne, to which one reviewer said was "sorely unfounded."Music Review: Paramore, "All We Know Is Falling"Paramore Reviewer Jonathan Bradley noted that "Paramore attacks its music with infectious enthusiasm," however, he also explained that "there isn’t a whole lot of difference between Riot! and the better songs from Kelly Clarkson or Avril Lavigne." Paramore - Riot! - Review A reviewer at NME had likened Paramore's sound to that of "No Doubt (stripped of all the ska bollocks)" and "Kelly Clarkson's wildest dreams".Review Williams has gone on to comment about the female aspect of the band saying that Paramore is not "this girl-fronted band" and it makes "music for people to enjoy music, not so people can talk about my sexuality."Paramore Paramore has expressed appreciation for Blink-182, Jimmy Eat World, Chicago, Sunny Day Real Estate,Paramore in prog shock rock? Death Cab for Cutie, Fall Out Boy and Failure; Williams citing her personal influences as Robert Smith of The Cure and Etta James.Questions and Answers with Paramore Williams explained that bands such as U2, "who are massive, and do whatever they want, write whatever they want and they stand for something," Jimmy Eat World, "who I don’t think ever disappoint their fans," and No Doubt, who "have done amazing things," act as a pattern for the path in which Paramore would like to take their career. In an interview with the BBC, Josh Farro stated "Our faith is very important to us. It's obviously going to come out in our music because if someone believes something then their worldview is going to come out in anything they do. But we're not out here to preach to kids, we're out here because we love music."Paramore bbc interview Band members Discography :Main article: Paramore discography Studio albums * 2005: All We Know Is Falling * 2007: Riot! * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brand_New_Eyes Special appearances * Degrassi: The Next Generation (1 episode, Everything She Wants, 2008) .... Soundtrack * Jimmy Kimmel Live! (1 episode, April 4, 2008, 2008) .... Themselves * Boogie (2 episodes, February 22, 2008 and June 20, 2008, 2008) .... Themselves * Late Night with Conan O'Brien (1 episode, October 8, 2007, 2007) .... Himself * Warped Hall of Fame (4 episodes, Totally Warped, Showtime!, Characters and Backstage Pass, 2007) .... Band * Backstage Pass (1 episode, Paramore, 2007) .... Themselves References External links *Official Website *Paramore on MySpace *Paramore at Last.fm Category:Bands LTJ have played with Category:Fueled By Ramen Bands Category:Links to Wikipedia